


You Want(ed) Him

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Jason is a saint, M/M, Multi, Nico is v sad, Percy is kinda a dick, Unrequited Love, but references to the gods, pining Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want him, that much is obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want(ed) Him

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

      You want him. That much is obvious.

 

      You want him the way you want people to stop looking at you as though you're about to murder then in cold blood.

      You want him like you want to belong.

      You want him like every moment as you live and the oxygen you breathe. There is never enough in the world, but it's as though Aeolus has been keeping the wind-and consequentially, the air-away from you whenever the son of Poseidon comes anywhere near you.

      You want him in a way that's so obvious it seems as though everyone knows-except him.

      ~~You want him to want you as much as you want him~~. No, you are foolish enough to want a straight boy. There is no room for idiotic hope.

* * *

      He doesn't see you, when you make exceptions to your rules for him. He doesn't see how you will speak about Bianca to no-one but him, even your step-sister Hazel.

      He doesn't see how you shy away from all other skin-to-skin contact, except for his hands in the briefest moments they embrace yours in an obligatory handshake when meeting again after months of you practically hiding in the Underworld.

      He doesn't see how he is the only one who can make you stay, who can convince you to come back when all you want is to be angry with the world.

      He doesn't see how he pushes you away, to wherever he is not-or, at least, not how he thinks he is.

      He doesn't see how you're not angry with him-you're too in love with him for that.

      You're too in love with him for anything.

* * *

      You go away, you build a new life in a new place where no-one but Hazel knows your name. You meet another boy, whose eyes shine like the bluest of skies-you want to see it as a sign that the darkness of your past is gone, that the dark clouds of sadness are finally gone. His sunny-sky blonde hair tickles your neck when he hugs you. It surprised you, because it was willing. You thought that he only put up with you because your sister is his friend. He tells you he likes you, that he wants you. And for some reason, you believe him.

      Percy finds you again. He is already friends with Jason and has a grey-eyed blonde girlfriend. You do what you do best.

      You run away.

* * *

      ....except not really, because Jason finds you. 

      He is angry, at first, that you walked away from him-from his and your life together-so easily. Then he sees your face.

      You tell him, your tears dripping down his neck as he holds you close. You tell him how you never belonged, how he never knew, how you wanted Percy. How you didn't anymore, but it still hurt. How you wanted him now, but didn't know how to want anymore.

      He tells you it's okay. You tell him it's not. He tells you you're wrong, and that he'll prove it. 

      For some reason, though you're too wise to believe him, you go home with him. You curl up next to him, burying your head in his chest. When he falls asleep, you pray to every god and goddess you know of that he wasn't lying.

* * *

      He wasn't, you find.


End file.
